


Calling Card

by Luckas_Silver (Twin_Quicksilver)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, MS Paint Fan Adventures, RMWT - Fandom, Real Men Wear Tights - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Romance, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Quicksilver/pseuds/Luckas_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*radio static*</p><p>*static clears and a clipped voice is heard before it too is clear*</p><p>Th-is i-is Thom-s Rhodes. I'm reporting from lab thirty-seven of the Silver Lined Hero Project. Subjects one through fifty are dead. The others were already failed and being decommissioned. *banging is heard in the distance* Subject Zero is on a rampage. He kept saying something about ending the project at it's roots, but I- *a loud crash and the screech of metal on metal*</p><p>*there is a scream before another voice is heard*</p><p>My name is Subject Zero. The men behind my project kidnapped me and other children to create the ultimate super race. I am the last one here. It is time I avenge my sisters and brothers by any means necessary. I can no longer remember who I am, or was. I shall seek out those who helped in the creation of the other facilities and dispose of them accordingly. There is only one word to describe me and my rage now. Deimos, the Greek word for terror, and I am coming for the heroes and scientists responsible for my hell. I am coming for you Heir...and I will end you.</p><p>*there's a beep and the message ends*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/gifts), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Real Men Wear Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/pseuds/SergeantMeow). 



_I looked out among the city of Seattle. It was a cold windy night out with Spring on the horizon, but I didn't mind. I was used to the cold after nine years living in a cage. I smiled at the memory of their screams. That facility didn't stand a chance. Not one. It did lead me here though so I guess it was good for something. I stood up from my spot and watched a red and black form running along the rooftops. I smirked and just as the form stopped and was about to turn around I jumped into the alleyway below me. I walked through the streets and hopped over anything in my way. I was certain the hero would follow me if he caught sight of me jumping. I smirked as I came up behind an unsuspecting teenaged troll. He was walking along the streets after dark with a killer on the loose. I went up behind him and slit his throat silently before pulling him into the shadows. I could tell that the heroes were closing in so I stripped the troll of his street clothes and slipped a note into the skin of his throat where I had just opened it. I then ran with the shadows hiding me from unwanted eyes until I was a safe distance away to slip the clothes on. I then ran further away and did a circle to watch the heroes find the body. I smirked at Heir's alarm and Hemogoblin's disgust before I turned and left. Now was not the time for us to meet and I had to make a good impression after all._

~~~  
  
I was still walking when the other part of my mind kicked into control. I felt disgusted with myself and wanted to go back and tell them I was sorry, but I couldn't. _He_ wouldn't allow me to. So I kept walking and I kept the knife hidden in the grey sweater's pocket. I went to a gas station and used the restroom to wash the blood off my hands. Luckily there wasn't any on the clothes I...obtained. I then washed the knife and got rid of any lingering fingerprints before I wrapped it in toilet paper to prevent anymore. I sighed and left using the money from the wallet I found in the pants to buy myself a coffee and some Twizzlers. I left the gas station and tossed the knife into a dumpster a few blocks away. I emptied the money in the wallet and put it in my pocket before I dropped the wallet beside the knife. I kept walking and finished my coffee by the time I got to the suburbs. I tossed it in a nearby dumpster before I looked up to see Heir in the air above the streets. He looked around and spotted me. I gave him a wave and he froze before waving back and I knew he was going to come over so I just smiled and looked away with a hand over my eyes. With my other hand I counted down from five and waited a second between each finger I dropped. I was giving him his time to go where he stayed or changed or whatever he did at nearly one in the morning. When I stopped counting and dropped my hand I looked around to find that Heir was gone. I nodded to myself and walked down the street. I went to a house that I had called the previous owners earlier the day before about. I got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door before going inside. I was only a few houses down from where I had seen Heir, but I decided that he was probably just out on patrol. I turned on the light and shut the door quietly. I looked around at the house and took in the oak floors, light grey walls, and the blue lining the walls. It was fully furnished and just how I was told it would be. My first payment for the rent would be due in a few weeks, but that was fine. I had everything planned out anyways. I tossed the Twizzlers into the bowl next to the door that was meant for keys and then called the nearest Underage Troll Care Facility to ask about getting a car. After explaining that I had been traveling solo after my lusus died in their sleep they said they'd send someone out in the morning to take care of any papers I had lost and get me back on track. I thanked them after giving them the address to my new house and shut out the lights before I went to the room on the second floor that would be my bedroom. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
~~~  
  
When I woke up later that morning it was six thirty. My head was pounding and I went downstairs to see if there was anything on the news. I pulled my sweater off and put it on a hook near the door when someone knocked on it. I opened it and saw a troll in a tailored suit with UTC on the pocket next to there six letter name, Jarvis. I wanted to laugh at that because the shirt I was wearing currently was one with the Iron Man helmet on it. Instead I stepped aside and gestured for the troll to come in.

"So how did you come by this place?" he asked me calmly after I shut the door and brought him to the dining area so I could make us some tea.

"I borrowed a phone from a gas station and the previous owner's said that I could rent it and buy it if I liked it after seeing an ad in the newspaper for it. I just needed a place to settle down after being on the run for so long. Tea?" I explained and only barely caught his nod after asking if he wanted tea. I made it for him and sat across from him at the table.

"So, son, what exactly happened to your lusus?" he had his clipboard out to take notes on everything.

"Well, when I was eight I was going through a tough time and my lusus was always there to help me out through it. One day I woke up later than I was used to on a school day and went to see where my lusus was. I couldn't find him so I checked his room only to see that he was unusually still. I went up to him and yet he wouldn't wake up and so I spent an hour there crying because I realized what had happened. I then went to our safe to get the money I knew we had there, packed my backpack, and left because I knew that no one would want to care for a freak like me. I lived on the streets traveling from Texas to here for the past five years."

"And what was it that was giving you a hard time at such a young age?" I sipped in thought at my tea before I answered him.

"I was born off the hemospectrum. I have limeblood which hasn't been seen in centuries and so some bluebloods would make fun of me for it and pick on me. It caused a bit of trauma at such a young age. My lusus having been old and bound to retire after I matured was most likely dead from the stress of the situation because I couldn't handle the harassment of my peers very well. It didn't make matters better for me with all of my classes being two years ahead of the others my age. I was a smart kid, but I was shy and kept to myself because I was two years younger than those in my classes."

"Interesting, well if that's the case we can probably test your academic skills later today. How hard was it for you to travel?"

"Not very hard, I was always traveling at night and going to a gas station for a snack and a drink or staying there to get out of bad weather just to leave for the next station later on. It was quiet and no one asked me anything. I traveled because I had nothing else to do. When I started to get low on money I would stay at a gas station for hours on end until someone took pity on me and bought me something to eat and drink. We'd talk and I'd explain what happened which would lead to them giving me some money to keep myself fed and cared for as I traveled. Sometimes they would buy me clothes and take me shopping so I wouldn't be wearing the same thing. It all worked out in the end."

"So after all of that what do you have left that's yours?"

"The clothes on my back and some cash in my pocket." I took that opportunity to pull out the cash I had obtained and let him count it out himself.

"That's twenty-five dollars and nineteen cents. What do you plan on doing now?"

"Getting an education and finding a job. I've always been fascinated with heroes and I heard that a comic book story would be hiring in the next week. I could also get a job at a coffee shop. As I said I don't have anything to do and no where to go. I'm just done walking away from the past and decided to settle down in order to focus on my future."

"Alright. Well then we offer cars out to trolls who don't have a lusus who can drive them places. Since you said you've been traveling since you were eight years old for the past five years do you remember when you were hatched or a name you can give?"

"Err, yeah. I remember it being June nineteenth when my lusus passed away and my birthday was only a few weeks after the same day. It fell on a Sunday so I'd say my birthday was...July eleventh. I remember because we were planning on going out to eat a not so healthy meal despite the critically strict and healthy diet I was on."

"And your lusus thought the change was a good idea?"

"Nope," I grinned, "he decided that because I was so keen on having pancakes for dinner that if I was going to have them then I should have them for my birthday and learn my lesson in why some foods weren't good for you."

"Understandable. As for the name?"

"A warble and clack? Not sure, but the kids who bullied me called me Mucus Lucas. I never liked the names I was given. I'd prefer Zander in the least to say the most, but my favorite names came from Greek culture and mythology. That said I'd like my name to be Helios on record. It's a Greek name meaning 'sun'. It has symbolical meaning to me as well."

"Alright, well, Helios, I'm sure we can find a spot for you in this town based on what you've given me so far. Later today there'll be someone to pick you up to get the rest of your papers figured out. Though I am curious about your horns."

"Oh, they're shaped like crescent moons. I just haven't been able to get a hair cut," I offered a smile to the troll and he nodded before he gathered his things.

"Have a good day, Helios. I shall see you at the office later this evening, you take care now."

With that he was gone and I sat there sipping my tea in silence before I decided to shower and try to get my hair in some sort of order.

~~~  
When I was done with my shower I heard someone knocking on my door so I yelled for them to come in as I got redressed in my clothes. I hurried downstairs to see several other UTC people looking around for me. Two were holding bags from some famous clothes stores and the other three were holding some hair stuff or similar. I stood there at the stairs a bit scared when I saw a troll come in with a chair. I freaked and ran upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door and leaned against it in a panic. I was breathing heavily and freaking out when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"It's Helios isn't?" a soft voice asked and I was trying to calm down and focus my breathing. "My name is Porrim. I'm here to help you with your hair and clothes. Is it alright that I come in?"

I closed my eyes and calmed down. I moved away from the door and crossed the room to watch it. She seemed to understand that I wasn't going to answer because she opened the door slowly. She looked around the room and saw me standing in the corner she held her hands up in defense and I watched her warily.

"It's fine, everything will be fine. I was just asking my assistants to bring everything in. They won't stay if you don't want them to." I took in her appearance. She had tattoos on her arms and various piercings in her ears and on her lip. She was wearing a dress that hugged her curves and showed that she was a jade blood and proud of it. I rarely saw a troll wearing clothes with the seams standing out like that unless they wanted to show their blood color confidently. "Are you okay?"

"No," I said softly and I watched her face carefully. Despite her motherly voice she looked a bit too...eccentric to be such. Though I never had a mother so what would I know?

"Can I come over to you?" I nodded and she walked over to me carefully. When she reached me she pulled me into a slow hug and I realized how badly I had been shaking.

I hugged her back slowly and then I found myself calming down. "Thanks..." I said softly into her shoulder as we pulled back after a while.

"No problem. Now, let's get you taken care of."

With that I spent an hour with her and her assistants measuring every square inch of my body-and getting stripped down to nothing despite the embarrassment it caused-I had three new outfits and several more planned. I looked down at the outfit they had made me to wear first and ran a hand through my hair. I saw Porrim starting to pick out some scissors and combs. Sighing heavily I decided that I probably shouldn't be wearing the leather jacket if she wanted to do my hair and so I pulled it off and set it aside. I righted myself up when, once again, she proved she could strip me in a matter of seconds by pulling my shirt off without me lifting up my arms to help. I gave her a glare and she laughed before tossing the shirt on top of my jacket. I sat on the stool and closed my eyes as she started to take care of my hair.

"Any particular style?" she asked while combing through my hair.

"An emo look only I want to be able to flip my hair back and slick it back like an old man or spike it up like I'm going to town in a strip club."

She laughed and got to work cutting and messing with my hair. I just sat there and started thinking of what I would do next while making small talk with Porrim. I made a comment about starting to fall asleep and in return she had one of her assistants put an ice pack between my legs. Suffice to say that some colorful language later I was no longer tired and managed to ruin the ice pack by throwing it into the fire place. I was starting to get hungry by the time she was finishing my hair and didn't hear that my stomach was growling until she pointed it out.

"I didn't even notice," I shrugged which wasn't a lie.

"We'll get you something to eat on the way to the office. Now, let's get your hair sorted out."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what was I thinking when I wrote this?
> 
> "What if Charles Egbert is working for a government operation that was trying to create super soldiers?"
> 
> I have no idea if that's the case and don't claim that to be the case as I just wanted to have fun. All credit for the hero personas "Heir" and "Hemogoblin" go to Bananaramses and SergeantMeow. The credit for John Egbert, Karkat Vantas, and Dad Egbert go to Andrew Hussie. 
> 
> I was inspired by the AU "Real Men Wear Tights" which is a fan AU for "Homestuck" written by Andrew Hussie. 
> 
> Thank you, to those who have taken the time to read these notes and the story, for reading.  
> For the RMWT AU updates: http://realmenweartights.com/ and for the webcomic Homestuck: http://mspaintadventures.com/   
> If you want me to add more just ask and I can try it out. I just wanted a teen murderous villain for the story. If he gets caught, hopefully he remembers not to drop the soap.   
> Thank you.


End file.
